


Of Heartaches and Grievances

by EricaX



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little one-shot that takes place after the battle at Gondor. Pippin finds Merry in the battlefield, and this is just a quick show of what happened after they were found and how Pippin got Merry to the Healing House. R&R One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heartaches and Grievances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
> Also, this is a fairly old fic that I am just now posting here on my AO3 account. It's been up on my FF.net account for years now. So, very sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or such. Never has been beta'd either. Enjoy!

\--

Of Heartaches and Grievances

The air was still filled with the fresh stench of battle as Pippin walked around the battlefield. He had been doing so for hours now. Ever since the battle had been won and Gandalf had brought him out with everyone else.

It had been hard for Pippin to understand that the battle was over. He couldn't comprehend what the wizard was telling him. He had nodded after Gandalf had told him and followed him down the city, passed all the dead bodies and crying women who had lost their loved ones. Pippin just numbly followed, his sword still clenched in his hand, unable to let go of it, despite what he was told.

It was not possible. There had been so many orcs and trolls and other enemies that the evil lord had sent to them. How was it possible that it was all suddenly over? Let alone; how was it possible that they had won?

Tired and stressed, Pippin stood beside Gandalf, watching on as Aragorn released the Dead Army and allowed them to be at peace. So that was how they had won. With the aide of the dead.

A jolting shiver ran down Pippin's spine when he heard Eomer's anguished cry when he found his sister, Eowyn, laying on the ground, not even sure if she was dead or still with them. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think of other things. But it was impossible to do such a thing as he walked amongst the battlefield, looking for any survivors.

He was barely aware of what he was seeing until his eyes landed upon a familiar cloak. He had ran up to it and grabbed it, trying to deny what his eyes told him. It was Merry's. There was no mistake. It even had the Lothlorien leaf on it.

Ever since he found that cloak, he found it hard to breathe. He was too worked up about finding Merry. If he could find him. He cried out his name, hoping with all his heart for that one tiny ray of good fortune and luck would come his way and he would manage to find Merry.

Finding him at last was a blessing. He had had to push off a dead orc body to get to his cousin, but it was worth it.

"Merry" he whispered, tears threatening to fall. "It's me...It's Pippin!" he choked. He was unable to control the sound of emotions coming out of his voice. Merry twitched a bit, then slowly opened his eyes as Pippin held him close, minding his cousin's injuries.

"Pip?" Merry barely spoke. "I knew you'd find me..." he said louder. He looked dreadful. His eyes held a dead, black look in them that scared Pippin to no end. His face was covered in bruises and cuts; his curly hair matted down with dirt, sweat, and blood. "Are you going to leave me!?" Merry asked this with alarm, but Pippin couldn't help but smile at his question.

"No, Merry. I'm going to look after you..." he whispered back with confidence. He looked over to his left and found an abandoned cloak. He grabbed it and placed it over top of Merry, who was now lightly groaning as he tried to move about. "Shhh...Don't try to move too much, Mer. You're badly hurt."

Merry didn't seem to have heard him, for he kept moving about. He clutched at Pippin's right hand, not wanting to let go of it. "Are you going to leave me!?" demanded Merry. Pippin looked into his cousin's eyes and could see the Black Shadow in them. It was causing Merry to hallucinate. He shook his head defiantly.

"No, Merry. I said I am going to look after you. And I will keep my word" he explained. Once Merry was covered in the cloak, he began looking around. He knew that he was not the only one out on the battlefield. There were still so many who were doing the same thing he was. Looking for survivors. Only he had just looked for Merry. He had found some survivors and informed other soldiers, who tended to the men, but his eyes had been only for Merry.

He knew he would need some help. He could get Merry to stand up, hopefully, but he would need someone to run ahead of him and alert the healers that Merry was in dire need of medicine and rest. He grunted as he reached underneath Merry and started pulling him up to his feet. Merry went along with it, allowing the other hobbit to move him. He seemed dimly aware of what was going on as he stood, dazed. If not for Pippin's support he would simply fall back down to the ground, for he was leaning heavily on Pippin.

"Merry..." whimpered Pippin unwillingly. "Please, you have to work with me here. I need you to stand up. Please..." Merry didn't answer as he blankly looked about the battlefield around them.

"Come here you witless orcs!" cried Merry, suddenly, taking his sword hand, which was currently sword-less, and pointed out it at the air around them. His hallucinations were getting worse, it appeared. "I'll tear you to shreds!"

Merry grunted when Pippin tried pushing Merry towards the gates. He turned to Pippin and looked at him, yet there was no comprehension in his eyes when Pippin returned the look. The cloak Pippin had wrapped around him fell off one shoulder and Pippin was quick to put it back on.

Desperately, Pippin started to shout. "Help! I need help!" he cried between sobs. It was all too much for him. He had never seen Merry like this before. He had always been the one who was prepared and always healthy; ready to take care of his younger cousin. But now Merry was in dire need of help and he had no idea what to do in this large world of men.

Several nearby soldiers heard his cries and came running. After a few moments of tirelessly holding Merry up on his feet, Pippin finally crashed back to the ground, just as the men were arriving. Merry went down with a moan.

"It's the Ernil i Pheriannath!" they cried. One of them even took a moment to bow, but Pippin ignored it. After staying in Minas Tirith has long as he has, he'd grown used to such things. But now was not the time to think about it. His Merry needed his help.

"Please..." Pippin sobbed to them. "Please, help me get him to the Healing Houses..."

The men quickly acted and gently grabbed Merry, who was unconscious once more. Still sniffling on the ground as he watched them pick him up, Pippin was shocked when one of the men grabbed him under the arms and picked him up. Pippin began to protest, saying that he was not injured when a familiar, stern voice interrupted.

"You are dead on your feet, Peregrin Took. I will not have any of this nonsense of being fine. You have had an emotional blow, which can be just as deadly as any mortal wound" scolded Gandalf. Pippin looked up in shock, having assumed the wizard went inside the city to attend to other matters.

"Gandalf" sobbed Pippin, burying his face into the wizard's beard. Gandalf swiftly followed the soldiers who were carrying Merry and soon made their way to the House of Healing, where the healers were in a frenzy to attend to all the wounded.

Laid out of the ground, Pippin could see the dying victims as they were attended to. There had been no other places for them, so cot cloths had been placed on the ground for them to rest at. Pippin even saw where Aragorn and Eomer were taking care of a pale Eowyn.

The soldiers laid Merry out on a free cot Gandalf managed to find a ways away from the cries of the dying. Immediately, healers were summoned and in they came. The healer women first took off Merry's heavy armor, which allowed him to breathe slightly easier.

Pippin had pushed his way out of Gandalf's arms, who put the hobbit down, and was now perched on the far top corner of Merry's cot, watching with intense eyes. He had stopped crying, but his eyes were still puffy and red.

The healers assessed what they could of Merry's injuries. They did not manage to get very far, though, until Aragorn arrived with a quickened haste, his eyes set only on Merry. Turning towards the door, Pippin could see that it had been Gimli who had informed Aragorn of Merry's condition. Though how he had found out was a mystery to him.

Aragorn went over Merry's injuries with healing hands, looking for what needed the most attention first. Merry had lost his helmet at some point, which had cut scratches around his pointed ears, making them bloody. He had numerous bruises on what seemed every part of his body. Deep cuts covered his legs. Aragorn informed them all that he had no broken bones save for a sprained wrist and ankle. Merry's sword hand was what bothered him most. It was deathly cold, just as Eowyn's had been. It was mainly deep cuts that plagued Merry, along with the over-threatening Black Shadow that hung over him.

It was not until Pippin felt the gentle hands of Legolas did he realize that his friend was behind him. He looked up at the elf, his puffy red eyes filled with new tears. "Legolas..." he moaned weakly. Legolas said nothing, but placed his hands underneath Pippin's arms and lifted him up with ease.

"Come now, Pippin. Merry is not the only one who needs attending to" said Legolas calmly. Pippin shook his head, forcing his legs to move. It was no use. He was too weak to move them.

"Nooo..." he moaned softly. "I can't leave Merry! I promised him I wouldn't leave him!"

"And you won't leave him" Legolas retorted into Pippin's ear. He walked a squirming Pippin over to another cot and laid in there to sit. Pippin looked as though he was about to bolt, but Legolas gently placed a firm hand over the hobbit's chest, making Pippin be forced to stay where he was. The young hobbit was far too tired to fight back.

He sat there obediently as Legolas went to fetch a washing cloth. As that was being done, Gimli walked over to his cot. "

"Well, now, laddie. Let's see what we can do about gettin' this uniform off ya" he said, already beginning to help Pippin take off his Gondorian uniform. Pippin nodded and allowed the dwarf to have his way. He lifted his arms and waited for it to come off him. Pippin had to take it over his head, for it wouldn't come off. "Too big of a head for such a foolish Took" teased Gimli with a smile. Pippin ignored him. He knew Gimli was only trying to lighten the mood.

Legolas quickly returned and held in his hand a washing cloth and some althelas. "Aragorn" he called over to his friend. Aragorn turned away from Merry only to grab the althelas the elf was holding out for him, then quickly returned to his job with Merry.

"Will he be alright, Aragorn?" Pippin forced his throat to allow him to speak, even hoarsely. He received no answer, only the sounds of Legolas dipping the wash cloth with cold water. A moment later, Legolas was wiping the sweat, dirt, and grime off of Pippin's forehead. He soon began to wonder if he even asked his question out loud, since no one seemed to be giving him answer. He repeated his question.

"I don't know, Peregrin" came Aragorn's stern and rushed answer. Pippin took a deep breath, hoping Merry would be alright. He had not expected that answer. He had hoped for a quick, 'Yes, of course he'll be alright.' Letting out his deep breath, Pippin figured that he would not be as lucky this time.

Legolas continued to rub away the grime on his face as Pippin sat there in a half-dazed state. "There you are" he said after a while. Pippin looked up at him with a curious gaze. Legolas only smiled. "You look a lot better already and all I have done is wash off your face."

Pippin nodded. As the rest of the night wore on, Legolas progressed in giving Pippin a sponge bath. When Pippin asked why he didn't simply give Pippin a bath altogether, Legolas replied by saying, "Because I am unsure as to how deep these cuts are. I thought it would be easier and less painful for you if I simply dabbed them with water rather than placing you in a whole tub of water, which could easily irritate your wounds..."

Pippin, now wearing one of the patient shirts, was uneasy. Legolas was done cleaning him up and had left, along with Aragorn, Gimli, and the healer women. Did that mean they were done with them for now? He looked over at Merry's cot and saw that his cousin was deathly pale and wasn't moving. On instinct, Pippin got up from his cot and scampered over to Merry's cot, where he climbed up to lay beside him. He ran his hand through his curls and watched as Merry's chest rose and fell with each breath. Aragorn had given Merry a sponge bath as well and Merry was now wearing the same patient shirt Pippin was.

Placing his hands into Merry's cold good hand made him feel slightly better. At least he had found Merry. Now all he had to do was keep him safe. He feebly pushed himself up on the cot and curled up next to Merry, taking the sheets and placing them over top of the both of them.

"I'll watch you, Merry. No matter what...All these years I have given you heartaches and grievances every time I got into trouble and mischief. Now, I see, it is your turn." At this he placed his head next to Merry's shoulder, closing his eyes. He curled himself next to his healing cousin. "Sleep well, Merry."

\--

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Short and sweet, not to mention plotless. Again, I WON'T be updating or adding onto this, so please don't wait to expect more.


End file.
